Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After
Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After is a series of visual novels, with each new chapter being included in a volume of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles. Three main chapters have been released so far, with an "Episode 00" serving as a prologue. Its plot details the fate of humankind following the departure of the colony ships at the end of Muv-Luv Unlimited. Contrary to the expectations of many, the world is not completely doomed, and humanity still manages to survive in a dying world. Episode 00 Episode 00 is a standalone story from the other episodes of The Day After. It chronicles the final exploits of the USN carrier John F. Kennedy, its battlegroup, and the crew within. Episode 00 takes place a short time after humanity has launched Operation Babylon, and this story serves as an introduction to the world of The Day After. When humanity has finally bitten off more than it can chew, those who are left have to clean up the resulting mess. The only question is... how? Episode 01 The Day After Episode 01 is the true start of The Day After series, featuring a different set of characters in a vastly different setting from Episode 00. Tatsunami Hibiki, Sendou Yuzuka, Miono Shizuku, and Ellen Aice form the Wardog Squadron, a squadron made out of pilots with exceptional histories and exceptional talents. They are led by a familiar face, Major Jinguuji Marimo of the Imperial Army, as the group takes on all tasks and come face-to-face with their inner demons. Around them, politics and petty struggles continue even as the BETA renew their assault. Episode 01 tells the tale of humanity's new situation in a dying world where the living have stopped counting the dead for a long time - and it's not pretty. Episode 02 With the successful defense of Seattle, the promise of peace for the time being has never been stronger as the remnants of the Empire of Japan, both civilians and soldiers alike, attempt to rebuild their self-sustenance and pride on their adopted country of the United States of America. Wardog Squadron, made famous by their actions during the defense of Seattle, are now hailed as heroes by the population and respectable veterans by their peers. Despite the state of the world, the future has never seem brighter since The Day. Yet, even as they celebrate their hard-earned peace, alliances shift and armies gather; not to wage war, but to settle seething grudges regardless of cost. Wardog Squadron must find a way to advert total war before the resulting battle leaves both sides too battered to face the real threats that await them in the future... one that might not even be the all-out BETA invasion that they were prepared for. Episode 03 Hot on the heels of the 8th Border War, tensions between the US/Japan and French/Canadian alliances continue to mount; the stakes are pushed higher, and the struggle to regain peace harder than before. Amidst the warring factions, loyals soldiers, and political conflict, however, one other threat is looming over the rest of humanity, with a secret hidden within that could spark greater events... The ending reveals a Carrier-class BETA making landfall in the salt plains after the JFK Hive Operation is completed. It disgorges many BETA that begin to march across the plains, with more BETA following them underneath the water, walking along the ocean floor. Trivia *In Chronicles 04, an early CG revealed that instead of French-Canadian forces taking over the White House, it was originally intended to be a United Nations force. Opening Video:MUV-LUV UNLIMITED THE DAY AFTER episode 01 OP HD|Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After Opening "Saigo no Eden" by Misato Aki Category:The Day After Category:Sidestories